


Merc to the rescue

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gore, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thanks to an informant on the inside, Wade Wilson knows that HYDRA has an abused young superhero in their base and decides to pay Brock and his boys a little visit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Brock Rumlow, Peter Parker/Others, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	Merc to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen fics where Peter is captured and abused by hydra and it got me thinking about what would happen if Hydra Bob were to see that abuse and inform a certain friend of his.

Rumlow exited the prisoner's cell, still adjusting his belt.

"Umm...M-Mr. Rumlow, sir." spoke a timid voice. Rumlow turned his head to it. No surprise that it was Bob. The wimpy errand boy of hydra. Holding a tray of food that was probably cold now. "Can I go and give the p-prisoner his food now? I was going to earlier but you were still in there d-doing your thing and I waited and I-I think the soup is cold now--"

"Just give him the food and go back to work, dumbass." Rumlow growled. Bob jumped slightly and nodded. Brock chuckled and started to walk away. "Besides, he's had plenty of hot liquid going down his throat. Cold soup might make him happy."

Bob entered the door and saw the bruised and defiled young man, shaking in the corner of cell. He was naked with only a thin blanket to wrap himself in. Peter flinched as Bob stepped closer. The man gently put the tray of soup, stale bread and water on the floor in front of the traumatized 18 year old. Peter finally opened his eyes again to see the man kneeling in front of him, his eyes full of empathy and kindness unlike everyone else that entered his cell today. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid." Bob whispered before nodding his head toward the camera in the top right corner of the cell. "Someone is coming to help you. Just hang on a little longer." Bob spoke in a hushed voice before getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the alarms went off. Bob sighed and buried his face in his hands. Of course, Wade couldn't be subtle here. Down the hallway, hydra agents were running toward the source of the noise. Bob's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. 

"M-Mr. Wilson, the alarm's going off! I thought you said this would be stealthy." 

"It is, Bob!" An enthusiastic voice replied through the phone. "I set off the alarm on the opposite end of the place. While your hydra pals are distracted, I'll be able to rescue the kid with no issue."

"You fucking traitor!" A punch from behind knocked Bob into the wall next to him and his phone onto the floor where it shattered. Bob looked up and saw an enraged Rumlow looking down at him before the soldier kicked the helpless man over and over again in the ribs and stomach. "I knew a little bitch like you couldn't be trusted! Deadpool's already killed two of my men and it's your fucking fault!" Bob helplessly tried to curl up in a ball to lessen the blows. 

"Leave him alone!" Screamed Peter through the small window on the cell door. He started to pound on it, desperate to help Bob.

"Try all you want, spidey. That door's super-proof. After I take care of your friend here, I'm going to throw you in the basement and have some of the guard dogs have fun with you until Deadpool is taken care of--" The man's gloating was interrupted by a gunshot as a bullet ripped through his leg, into the back of his knee and out the front of it, shattering the patella on the way out. The agent howled in pain and collapsed to the floor as a man in red and black walked toward him, smoking gun in one hand and a bloody katana in the other.

"You doing okay, Bob?" Wade asked, Bob responding with a shaky thumbs up. "That's good to hear." Wade shot through Brock's other knee, still casually talking to Bob. "This the cell that spidey's in?" 

Bob replied with a nod as Rumlow continued to scream obscenities at both of them. "Do you mind? We're talking here." Wade stomped Rumlow's crotch hard, silencing him for awhile as he helped Bob up to use his key card to unlock the cell. Peter practically jumped out of his cell and hugged Wade tightly. "Woah, woah, plenty of time for that later. Let's get you out of here first. Bob knows a secret exit."

As Bob and Peter escaped, Wade turned his attention back to Brock. He was trying to reach for his communicator when Wade's blade came down and sliced his hand clean off his wrist. "ah ah ah!" Wade said "No inviting anyone else to our tea party, Brocky." 

"Fuck you, Wilson!" Brock spat out, slowly getting woozy from blood loss.

"Ouch. Such biting words." Wade snarked back before plunging his sword into the agent's gut and slicing it open, his organs spilling out onto the floor. Wade watched the life leave him before running off, meeting Bob and Peter outside. Once all three were out, Wade clicked a small remote in one of his pouches, igniting the base on fire with the rest of the hydra crew in it.  
-  
-  
-

Weeks later....

Peter seemed to be recovering well from the ordeal, both physically and mentally. He had even started doing his Spider-man patrols again. 

Wade sat on top of one of the hundreds of buildings in New York, bored out of his mind and polishing his katana when he heard a small voice behind him. "Uh...Mr. Deadpool, sir?" He sat up and turned to see Spider-man, in full costume and holding two bags of tacos from his favorite taco truck. Truly, a beautiful sight to behold. "I got us some lunch."

"Aw, baby boy!" Wade swooned. "You didn't have to treat me to lunch....but I ain't complaining about it. Sit down." He patted the area next to him.

Peter sat down and handed Wade one of the bags. The delicious tacos and perfect company definitely helped erase Wade's boredom. As well as seeing his baby boy smiling again.


End file.
